


Mercy

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Mike breaks his arm will his freinds be there for him when he needs them??? You've got a hold of meDon't even know your powerI stand a hundred feetBut I fall when I'm around youShow me an open doorThen you go and slam it on meI can't take anymoreI'm saying babyPlease have mercy on meTake it easy on my heartEven though you don't mean to hurt meYou keep tearing me apartWould you please have mercy, mercy on my heartWould you please have mercy, mercy on my heartI'd drive through the nightJust to be near you, babyHeart open, testifyTell me that I'm not crazyI'm not asking for a lotJust that you're honest with meMy pride is all I gotI'm saying babyPlease have mercy on meTake it easy on my heartEven though you don't mean to hurt meYou keep tearing me apartWould you please have mercy on meI'm a puppet on your string





	Mercy

Hot pain fills my arm as I try to take in a breath,to try and relax,try to let her do what she needs to do. She’s moving my arm around,trying to postion it for an xray, and it hurts so bad,I can barely stand it. I’m scared as well,which doesn’t make it better,they made mom go out in the hallway,despite her protests,too crowded,and because of the x ray as well.”Shh I know bud,I know it hurts Mike,your being brave,just hang in there”she murmurs as I feel her cool fingers stroking tears off my cheek,tears I didn’t even know were there. I let her continue the soothing motion as the doctor positions my arm the right way again,and they get another picture,then it’s over. “I want my mom,it hurts”I murmur as I see the doctor take the machine away as the nurse places my arm against my chest for the moment,to help until they can set it in a cast. “I know bud, we’ll make the pain go away soon alright, I’ll go get your mom alright”she murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything,I’m just done with everything at this point.

It all happened so fast, I missed the curb,and fell off my bike,ate it really bad,put my arm out to catch myself,which wasn’t a good idea in hindsight. I hit the ground and it hurt almost automatically, I started feeling dizzy and sick,I knew something was wrong right away. Will caught up to me first,saw that I fell, talked to me,figured out what happened. He kinda helped calm me down,since I was crying,just like I did for him when he broke his arm a few months back,the same kind of thing. The others caught up,and we decided it was best to get me back to the house,so mom could get me taken care of. They got me back,and after my mom examined my arm she determined that it was broken and took me to the ER,where we’ve been for the last hour or so.

I hear the door open,and it’s mom,they finally let her come back to be with me,for now,while we wait for the results of the x ray. She comes over to the bed and sits down beside me,taking my hand in hers. “Shh mom’s here now Mike, it’ll be alright baby,I know it hurts,the nurse is going to give you something to make you more comfortable alright”she murmurs carding a cool hand through my hair,as my brown eyes finally meet hers. She hates seeing us hurt,it’s hard on her, just like it’s hard for us,I know she would take it away if she could. “OK”I murmur as I see the nurse gather her supplies,which includes a syringe. I know how she’s going to give the medicine,I’m not looking forward to it,I’ve had it done before,but I know it’ll help,make me comfortable. 

I let them get me on my side,careful of my arm, then she pulls my pants down a little bit,just to have access. I let mom hold me,talk to me quietly as the nurse does her thing,and it’s over before I know it,and the pain relief is almost instant,it’s tolerable,and I’m sleepy. I let them re-position me again,get me comfortable,then mom sits down beside me again as she talks to the nurse,who is putting stuff away. The nurse soon finishes then tells me to get some rest as she squeezes my knee,then she leaves with promises they’ll be back soon with the x rays. Then it’s just mom and me for the moment,and things are finally calmer than they’ve been in the last hour or two. “Get some sleep baby alright,I’ll be right here,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back”she murmurs softly as I feel her settle me against her side,carding her fingers through my hair. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being whether or not I’ll be OK,how I’ll adjust to a broken arm, having to be helped a lot for a while,and being thankful it’s not my dominant arm I broke,I broke my left arm not my right thankfully.


End file.
